Love me still
by victoriaNn
Summary: Bella tells her soul mate what she thought she would never have to say. How will Alice react? What will happen when someone comes along and tries to ruin Bella's life and take what is rightfully hers? Will she go along with it? Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Your pregnant."

His words shot through me like an iron dagger. I could feel the tears escaping from my eyes, down my warm cheeks.

"Ar-are you sh-sure Dr. Cullen?" I could barely see the beautiful man standing in front of me because of the tears crowding my eyes once again.

"Uhh, yes Bella. I'm positive. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"N- no. I just think I need some time alone." He walked out of his office and shut the door to leave me with my thoughts.

My brain is crowded with different solutions and ideas, but the most scary thing about all of this is telling Alice. I did the most stupid thing I could ever do by cheating on her. She is the most perfect thing that has ever happened to me. We have been through so much shit together and I repay her by having a one night stand with some guy at a club!

Alice is beautiful, smart, and the most amazing person I know, but one thing I don't know is how she is going to react to my being pregnant. Fresh tears began to escape my chocolate brown eyes as I thought about what happened with Jacob Black three months ago:

_"So your the Birthday Girl.." A low, sensual voice whispered in my ear after the DJ announced my 24th birthday. I turned around and saw the most gorgeous man standing behind me. He had short, black, spiky hair, a huge muscular frame, rosette colored skin, and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen._

_ "Uh, y- yes." I was stuttering over my words. Ughh, what an idiot. "My name is Bella, it's nice to meet you, Mr....?" SEXY! Yes, Mr. Sexy indeed._

_ "Black, Jacob Black."_

_ "Hi Jacob Black." I offered my hand and he shook it, but didn't let go._

_ "So what are you doing in a place like this all alone on your birthday Miss Bella, if you don't mind me asking?" Mmm, his lips... __**SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!**_

_ "Uhh, actually I come here all the time. This club is the most amazing place ever! There are so many really cool people here." As I said this one of my friends Victoria came up and wished me a Happy Birthday with a small smile and told me we should hang out sometime._

_ "Really? I have never seen you here before. I, too come to Club Moon quite often. Mostly because my best friend owns this place."_

_ "Really? Chris is your best friend? He's my girlfriend's brother!" I'm surprised I haven't met this guy yet if he's Chris best friend. I don't even think he's ever mentioned a guy named Jacob, which is strange because Chris is a talking machine. He tells every one everything there is to know._

_ "Wow, it's a small world." He paused for a moment while he looked me up and down. "Did you say girlfriend?" He cocked his head to the side and licked his lips._

_ "Yes, that's actually why I'm here. I'm meeting her and a couple friends for drinks, This is our favorite club and since her brother works here we get a pretty special treatment." I smiled and took my __hand away from his as I sat down and told the bartender what I wanted to drink. "I'll have a Blue Moon, please."_

_ "No problem Miss Bella." He got me my drink and I sipped on it._

_ "So what are YOU doing here all alone on my birthday? I'm sure you have a girlfriend of your own waiting for you or something right?" A little harmless flirting couldn't hurt could it?_

_ "Actually no. Me and my girlfriend just broke up. I came here to get a couple of drinks and just chill. Do you mind if I sit with you?" __**Oh, of course not Mr. Sexy!!**_

_ "Sure, go ahead." He sat down and ordered a beer. _

_ "Want another Blue Moon?" He asked me as he licked his lips again, making me blush and bite down on my lip. Mmm I bet he has a huge dick and a tongue that could do wonders on my- __**WAIT!**__ Why am I thinking about this guy? I just freaking met him and I'm already wondering how he is in bed? Gosh Bella, you've got to get a grip, you freaking sex addict!_

_ "Yes, please." He smiled that gorgeous smile and ordered it for me._

_ --2 Blue Moons, 6 shots of Vodka, and 5 beers later--_

_ "Whoa, be careful there birthday girl." Jacob said as Just Dace by Lady Ga Ga was fading away from the speakers and another song was coming on. I stumbled off the dance floor since I didn't care too much for the song and tripped a couple of times. "Maybe I should take you home." Jacob said in the sexiest, deep voice I've ever heard._

_ "I think so, yeah. I've had a lot to drink." I laughed uncontrollably at nothing at all as he carried me to his car. Good thing I took a cab here._

_ "Uhh, do you mind if we stop by my place for a minute Bella?"_

_ "Nope!" My head fell into his lap and the rest was darkness._

_ I woke up the next morning with a huge headache in a strange bed to a beeping sound. I quickly remembered that sound means I have a text message. I turned to the table beside me and grabbed my Blackberry. Two voice mails, three missed calls, and six Unread text messages. I ignored the voice mails and missed calls and went straight for the texts. They were all from Alice and Rosalie. OH SHIT!_

_ Text number one: _Baby, I'm sorry I'm running late I'll be there in 10 minutes. Work was fuckin crazy today. I'll tell you guys all about it when I see you. 3A

_Text number two: _BELLA! Where the hell are you!? I've been here for thirty minutes! Get your skinny little ass here!!! -Rose

_ Text number three: _Baby? Me and Rose have tried calling you. You probably let your phone die at work again you silly girl. :) Well we'll be at home since we've been here for about an hour and you still aren't here. If you charge your phone, you'll know where we are. 3A

_Text number four: _You stupid cunt! I know it's your birthday and everything but damn, we've been at the house for like ever now. -Rose

_ Text number five: _I love you baby, I hope you had a god birthday. :) 3A

_Text number six: _Well, it's like 3AM, I just woke up and you still aren't here. I'm really worried. Text me or call me as soon as you can. Rose s staying the night. We'll be up. 3A

_ I suddenly wondered what happened last night and where I was. I jumped out of bed and fell right back on it. I had a massive head rush and I could barely see anything. I waited until my eyes got readjusted and looked around. The curtains were opened, letting the sunlight stream in, the T.V was on FOX news in front of me and I could hear that the shower is on. This place looks like a cheesy hotel. Wait a minute, I don't remember coming to a hotel last night? When did I get here? The only thing I remember is a lot of alcohol and a sexy man named John, James, JACOB!? Yes, Jacob. That's what it was!_

_ I looked down at my body and suddenly noticed that I was completely naked with nothing but a scratchy sheet covering me up. OH MY GOD!! I slept with him! I could already feel the tears coming down my warm cheeks. _

I cheated on my girlfriend.

_ That statement just kept repeating itself in my head for what seemed like forever, and that's when I noticed that the shower turned off._

_ I looked over to the bathroom and decided that I HAD to get out of here and home to my darling Alice as soon as possible._

I haven't spoken to Jacob Black since that night, and I never saw him again, I also never told Alice what happened, but here I am, sitting in the doctors office carrying Jacob's child. What am I going to tell Alice? She will die. I just can't break her heart like this. And what am I going to tell Jacob? Better yet, how am I going to find him? I have no idea where he lives or what his number is, or even where he works! I can't believe I got sucked into all this shit.

I looked in the mirror of Dr. Cullen's door and looked at my tummy. The only thing I know for sure about all this is, I love this baby.


	2. Chapter 2

After I left the doctor's office I had to go to work. I was already in my work clothes so I didn't have to worry about going back home to see Alice right away. I just couldn't face her innocent, sweet face right now.

I got into my new cherry red Mustang that my brother, Emmett got me, and sped off. I tried to concentrate on the road to get my mind off of everything, but me being a girl, I can multitask. Ugh, why couldn't I be a dude!

So many things were going through my head at once, I didn't know if my brain could hold it all. I was still worrying about how Alice was first, going to react about me cheating on her, and second, that I'm pregnant.

She could react one of three ways. First, she could love me still, and want to keep my baby and we could both take care of it and live a happy life. Just the three of us. Hmm, that's stretching things a bit.

Second, she could yell and scream and throw things around and tell me she hates me, but there would be a small light at the end of the tunnel, because she could possibly still love me.

And third, she could tell me she wants nothing to do with me or the baby and she never wants to see me again and walk out.

The third option hit me pretty hard. I wouldn't want her to do that. I love her with all of my heart and I don't know what I would do without her. She is my whole life, we've been together for four years now. I know she's been planning on asking me to marry her, my pixie can barely keep a secret, and I would gladly say yes, but now. Now I don't know what she's going to do. I want her to do option one, but that's in my own little fantasy world. I would even except option two, but I don't think I can take option three.

Here come those damn tears again. I can't even think about this anymore. I need to tell Alice tonight though. I'll just sit her down, make her favorite thing to eat and just come right out with it. Even if it means we never see each other again, I have to tell her, she deserves to know.

I finally pulled into my small restaurant and got out of the car. James greeted me with a quick hello and went back to taking people's orders.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hey Miss Bella"

"Hi Bells!"

The only thing about living in a small town like Forks is everyone knows you, and knows everything about you! I opened my own little diner since the old one that my father used to come to everyday closed down. To be honest, I think it was good that it closed down, now he has to make some food every once and a while instead of eating steak every day.

"Hey everybody, how's the food?"

"Amaazing!" Little Sally, Angela and Ben's kid exclaimed the loudest out of everyone.

I went over to her and got to her level, "Oh really? I see you like the peach cobbler huh Sal? I made it special for you!"

"YES MA'AM! It's yuuuummmy!" This is the cutest kid I have ever seen, and she's so smart, just like her mom. Angela and I went to High School together, and she is the most wonderful mother I have ever seen. I hope one day I can be as great as her, and give my child unconditional love.

"Well make sure you save some for your daddy, apparently he didn't get enough." Sally and Angela chuckled to themselves because Ben had been licking his bowl clean like a little kid. I laughed and stood back up. I took a step back and looked at the perfect family. An amazing dad who loves them all very much, a wonderful mother who takes care of all of them and is very strong and considerate, and a little child who is free spirited and open minded about everything.

"Bella? You okay?" Angela was staring straight through me, it's like she could see into my very soul. She was always the one to know when something was bothering me, but she never asked me about it because she knew that I would tell her about it when I was ready. I almost began to cry, because I actually felt envious of her. She had the world in he hand and I want that, but that's all up to Alice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just love you guys so much!" I smiled and said my goodbyes and gave my big bear hugs because I had to go cook some more food. I kissed Miss Sally on the cheek and she smiled at me, showing Ben's dimples.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I hadn't even realized I was cleaning up and turning off the lights until James interrupted my thoughts. "Bye Bella," he started to walk out the door, but turned instantly and said, " hey, are you okay?"

"Uhh, yes. I'm fine!" I tried to give him the best fake smile I could muster. I hope he bought it, by the look on his face, he didn't.

He smiled and walked out the door. "I'll see you Monday Bella."

"Your not working tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm working. You scheduled yourself to not work remember? You asked Katherine to cover for you." Oh, yeah. I remember now! Gosh, I can't believe how out of it I am today. I need to go home and take a nice hot bath before the big talk with Alice.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry I've been kind of out of it today. Alright I'll see you Monday James. Tell Victoria I said hello."

"I will," and with that, he was gone.

I finished locking up the place and then I headed home.

The warm water mixed with the soothing bubbles relaxed my aching muscles. I've been in the tub fir about 20 minutes no, and it;s probably almost time for Alice to be home. I still need to calm down a bit before I see her so i]ll just stay in here a while longer.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door and took a deep breath.

"Hi baby! How was your day?" Oh shit.

I kept my eyes closed and took another deep breath before I answered. "It was fine, just like every other day."

I chuckled and opened my eyes. Standing directly in front of me was a very sexy and very naked Alice. I gasped and looked in her big green eyes. God, this woman is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky? How could I screw everything up? I am such an idiot.

"Like what you see?" She smiled her famous Alice smile and got into the large tub with me. It's so big that you could really say it's a hot tub. You could easily fit 5 people in here.

She leaned into me and gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever gotten, immediately pulling me out of y thoughts. I instantly felt myself get very wet.

Her hands roamed my stomach and finally reached my breasts. Her fingertips grazed over my nipples gently and I arched my back from the sensation.

She broke away from the kiss to trail only more kisses down my neck, over my collar bone, and over my chest. She sucked my left nipple into her hot little mouth and I moaned I response. I felt her smile and I knew that she loved it when I show her how much I love what she does.

She raised her head back up to mine and said, "You are just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She always knows how to make me feel special.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you baby."

She smiled as big as she could and started sucking on my nipple again. I couldn't stop the moan that was begging to escape from my lips.

She moved her hand over my stomach and she poked it, right on the side of my belly button and I immediately burst into laughter. She knows that's my tickle spot, and that I cant resist.

"Baby! Baby! Stop, please stop!"

She finally stopped after a whole lot of begging and moved even lower than my stomach.

My core was dripping wet from all the attention my upper body had been getting.

Her hand moved to my inner thigh and was rubbing small circles there as her mouth was working magic on my right breast.

"Don't tease me baby." I hate being teased, and that's why she does it, damn pixie. I laughed to myself but immediately stopped because her hand was finally on my dripping core rubbing over my clit. I moaned uncontrollably and arched my back, running my hands throughout her wet hair. She removed her mouth form my breast and leaned to my ear.

"I want to taste you." ohh I love it when she talks to me like this. I moaned and she took that as a yes.

Her tongue traveled down my stomach, onto my wet core, and along my slit. I screamed from the instant contact. I know she loves it when I scream.

She stuck a finger inside me while her tongue was working on my clit. It was going in circles and I felt like I was going to explode at any minute. She is so amazing at this. "Ohhh Alice!" she suddenly stuck another finger in and then another. She started pumping faster, harder. My hands were roaming around, trying to find something to hold on to. "Oh shit! Im gunna.. I'm gunna cum!" My fingers tangled through her hair and I pushed her head closer to me. She pumped even faster and licked my clit faster and faster. I felt it, that fire in the middle of my stomach. I'm cumming. I felt my walls clench around her fingers and I exploded.

"FUCK!" Alice pulled her fingers out of me and licked up every drop.

"You want a taste?" She stuck her fingers in my mouth and I sucked on them until I got everything off. I don't really get any satisfaction out of that but I know she likes it, so whatever makes her happy.

She smiled at me and said, "Okay, now lets wash up baby."

We got out of the tub and turned the shower on so we could stand up.

I checked the temperature to make sure it was perfect. She stepped in, and I followed.

I smiled to myself and picked up the bar of soap. I rubbed it between my hands and glided my hands over her whole body.

"I will never get tired of touching you like this baby. I love the way your skin is so silky smooth."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "Do you want me to wash your hair too?"

"Whatever you want baby." I got the shampoo and washed her hair thoroughly. I massaged her head just the way she likes it and washed it all out.

"Your turn!" she took the shampoo out of my hands and washed my hair. Her hands are so tiny but they feel so good. In so many different ways. I smiled to myself and turned of fthe water to the shower.

"Okay baby, I really need to talk to you so let's dry off and we can talk after I make you dinner. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure hun, what are you gunna make me?" She smiled and winked.

"Well that all depends on what you want."

"You know what I want." She winked again and I handed her a towel.

"Maybe for dessert." She laughed and wrapped her short hair in a towel to dry it off a bit. I usually just let mine air dry.

She handed me some pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, while she got herself my favorite pair of bright pink boxers and a small, tight-fitting black tank top. Damn, she is so sexy. _Okay Bella, you have to focus. Make her her favorite dish and tell her what you need to tell her. Get it over with._

I threw on my thong and the clothes Alice handed me and went into our rather large kitchen to start making Alice's favorite meal.

I finally finished cooking and set the shrimp scampi and rice on the table. "Baaaaaby, dinner is ready!!"

My little pixie came bursting into the room and immediately gave me a huge hug. "Aww, my favorite! Your perfect."

_Wow, perfect huh? You might not think so in about an hour._

"What did you want to talk to me about baby?" She sat down in her usual seat and put the napkin in her lap.

"Let's enjoy dinner first, we'll talk about it after."

"Okay!" And with that, we began eating.

That hour flew by quicker than I expected. I put the dirty dishes into the sink and walked into the living room, more worried than ever.

"Baby, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well first of all, please let me finish before you say anything okay? Promise me?"

"Of course hun, just tell me. You have me dying over here."

I took her hand into mine and took a much needed deep breath.

"Alright, do you remember on my birthday when we were supposed to meet at Club Moon?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Well, I was waiting for you and Rose at the bar and I had a few drinks and then a guy came up to me. His name was Jacob, and he said he was friends with Chris. We started talking and he bought me a few drinks while I was waiting for you guys. We started dancing and drinking more and more and before I knew it I was in his bed, naked with him. I woke up the next day and couldn't believe what I had done. I was so embarrassed and I hated myself for it, and I still do. I can't believe I was that stupid to cheat on you with some guy I had just met. It makes me sick to this day to know I made that decision."

I paused for a moment to look up at Alice. Her face was blank. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, "Is that all?" I felt her grip on my hand loosen slightly.

"Not exactly. Today I went to the doctor, and he said that I'm..... pregnant."


End file.
